Snow bound lovers
by FearieGirlAni24
Summary: Kanna and Kohaku are sent on a mission for Naraku. But what happens when the weather turns as cold as Naraku's heart? One shot Lemon towards the end Kohaku and kanna pairing.


_**Snow Bound Lovers**_

_A/n: I'm posting this as a request. (My first and last depending on circumstances.) I am not very fond of the story, however the way it flows impresses me. If you review don't criticize, If you are goign to criticize send it in a pm. If you don't like it move on and don't waste my time. I rather not be pissed off at a person for being an unintelligent individual to say that i have "wasted their time" When i had nothing to do with them going to read my story. _

_In a world full of choices you pick the path you go. Which is why i picked this one. I needed a change... I needed something different and out the norm. well that's what i got and a little more. If you like it great. If you don't well sorry to hear that._

_Before i fully begin i must say i own nothing. (Not the characters not the setting not even the plot) I do own however how the story formed. stayign up late one night thinking i want to get this story over with. Now on with the story. _

* * *

He sat drumming his fingers on the table; a stoned, vacant look upon his young yet handsome face. He sighed staring at the wall in front of him. How was he going to pull this off with the ice princess herself. The one that showed no emotion yet got his blood to boil so much it made it hard for him to sleep. His agitation grew more and more as he thought about it. 'I prefer to be dead… stay dead than work with her...' Kohaku thought while his dark brown eyes grew into tiny slits as he recalled the spell Naraku used to bring him back after the Jewel shard was taken from him.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your mission." A deep voice interrupted Kohaku's thoughts.

"Yes sir. Just running through what we need." He replied idly holding out a list he swiftly grabbed the piece of paper off the dark table that stood before him.

"Turn around and face me." The Naraku's menacing voice commanded.

Kohaku slowly turned and faced the rather tall man. Naraku was tall yet slim but had enough power to kill him with one blow. His stringy black charcoal hair looked greasy and stuck to his face casting it in shadows; His dark eyes looking black as he glared down at the Kohaku's face. His large hand grabbed Kohaku by the neck pinning him tightly towards the wall. "If you fuck this up I will kill you. You do know how easy that will be for me?" Naraku stated while glaring deep into the boys non existing soul.

Kohaku fought against the grip of the hand that seemed to be tightening. He didn't know how much pain he felt even for a dead soulless body. He felt like a mortal and weak as he struggled to answer. He could only manage a weak nod before he felt his body collapse limply to the ground.

"Good." Naraku stated turning. Before leaving he turned over his shoulder and added. "Kanna will report back to me any screw up you have caused. You will be punished if any." Naraku swiftly moved out of the small room leaving kohaku glaring numbly at the door.

He stood slowly and walked around his small closet like bedroom. A small cot stationed in the corner of the walls was thrown a skewed with a mountain of blankets and sheets. Nothing else was in this small room, it wasn't permitted. As he recalled waking up in this room his anger spiked and he grew hot. 'How can she have clothes, a bed, and a mirror and I have nothing but this!' He mentally screamed kicking at the old lumpy mattress.

"Messing up your things is the reason why you don't have anything but that mattress." A small voice chimed behind him. Kohaku stood where he was clenching and unclenching his fist. His jaw tense and his face flushed from his ever growing anger. "Come we must leave now." The voice added while Kohaku felt the gust of something landing beside him and her presences fade. This was going to be a long day he just knew it. He turned and saw a hiking bag that he knew had the necessities and other contents inside. He picked up the heavy bag with ease and threw it upon his back and began to move closer to the dreaded destination.

Kanna's platinum colored hair flew behind her as she walked. She held a rather tiny map in her hands that she never took her eyes off of unless it was to look at the road. It had begun to rain lightly and Kanna used this time to stop for a short break slipping into a hooded kimono. She slipped the hood over her head and looked at Kohaku who shivered beside her. 'Stupid weather...' She thought grimly as she thrusted a larger one towards him. "I suggest you take this in order for us to stay on track, if we lose any more time you will be killed." She stated standing and looking at the map.

Kohaku glared at her back before slipping into the rather heavy black kimono and slipping the hood over his head. He picked up the pack and slipped it back onto his back and stood. "Then we should be moving." He harshly said brushing past her feeling heated electricity run through every vein and nerve of his body.

Kanna walked quickly in front of him and resumed the lead. "I suggest you follow me or we will get lost. Then I will be killed because of you." Kanna said nastily without looking at him.

"I am capable of doing this mission on my own. It is you, you inconsiderate little girl that will slow us down. We have already stopped once for you and it looks as if we are walking up onto a storm." He harshly spat back stating the facts.

"He should have just let you die." She replied coolly. "Now hush, I need to concentrate."

Kohaku growled incoherently under his breath while he trudged along feeling rather hungry. He never understood that of what he was now. He had a faint heart beat that felt as if he had no heart. His blood was cold and so was his body temperature and he rarely thought. He was like a walking zombie only domesticated like one of Naraku's pets. After all he overheard Naraku calling him one. His eyes grew into slits as he grew angry not knowing what they were doing walking up a mountain path.

"Kanna!" His voice called harshly. He saw her body stiffen then began to move again. She did not reply but he knew she was listening. After all the quick stiffening of her body let him know that he had her attention. "What are we doing up here? What is this mission that we are completing?"

"It does not concern your knowledge now shut up and continue to walk. You are breaking my concentration."

"You don't even know do you?" Kohaku asked amusedly. Kanna was silent as she trudged along.

His amusement angered her, but it was true. That's why she refused to answer; because he was right. She didn't know why they were out going up the mountain side when it looked as if it was about to storm. She swiftly slid her hand within her pocket and pulled out the instructions. "We must stop here." She stated numbly as she moved towards the edge. She peered over the side and reached into a hole pulling out two shovels. "We aren't far." Kanna said over her shoulder as she handed him both shovels walking towards a plateau.

"How are we going to get back across that?" Kohaku asked bewildered.

They stood side by side staring at the crumbling walk path leading to their destination. Kanna stood with her face placid and unmoving as if she could care less, yet on the inside she wondered the same thing. She would have to think of something. "Let's go." She said coldly as she carefully placed her foot on the narrow path. Rocks began to roll down the edge of the deep drop off.

Moving carefully and swiftly they made it to their destination in enough time to watch the path collapse noisily as soon as both of Kohaku's foot left the cobbled pathway. They glanced at one another then back at the now wide gap that taunted them. "Give me the shovel." Kanna said a little quieter than normal. Kohaku did so without protest and stood beside her as the rain picked up and began to pound the ground.

Kohaku placed down the pack and began to help Kanna dig. The thundered rumbled around them causing the ground to shiver below them as the wind blew past time like sharp butcher knives slicing through paper like skin and bones. Kanna continued to dig driving her shovel dip within the ground and pulling out large mounds of gravel. For a young girl she had more strength than a 16 year old boy that lifted weights every day.

It wasn't long until the rain became ice and began to come slanting down sticking to their eyelashes and loose strands of hair. Kohaku glanced at Kanna and watch her work at the ground below them. "The ground is going to turn to ice." Kohaku stated before looking at the setting sun. "And in, I say, about 3 hours we will have no real light and there is no way we will get back, unless your sister grows a heart and helps us down…It will take at least a couple more hours to find a semi safe way down and I guess about 4 more hours to find the right path back to the Convent Naraku is located in."

"I will not stop if that's what your insisting." Kanna's small voice said while she glared at him after slinging a shovel full of dirt behind her.

"Kanna for once use your head. We have no idea what we will find once we are through this ground. We have been digging for what feels like 5 hours!"

"You're just a weak inefficient piece of dead weight. It has been 30 minutes we spent the rest of the time trudging up the mountain to get here."

"WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE GOING TO FIND!" He yelled at her panting. Kanna continued to dig ignoring his outburst.

"If you just keep digging this will be over much faster rather than standing here arguing." She replied coolly after a few seconds of silence. Kohaku stared for a minute longer before helping her dig deeper in to the plateau.

It took what felt like the two young souls to reach the end of their mission. Kohaku climbed out of the deep crater like hole before reaching in to help the small framed girl. The snow had picked up and now was 2inches deep blanketing the ground. Kanna sat with her legs with in the hole clenching the rectangular box that they both uncovered. She shivered slightly as she noticed how much the temperature dropped after the sun had fully disappeared.

"I saw a cave over this way." Kohaku's voice said into her ear. "We should find shelter before it gets too cold and the snow gets too high for us to have a safe place to stay for the night."

"We can't stay the night." Kanna stated. "Naraku is expecting us."

"You're crazy if you think that we can make it back before the snow buries any hope we have alive. We have a chance in the morning but not tonight."

Kanna nodded her head standing on her feet and moving towards the opening Kohaku pointed out. They began to set up a camp with in the small cavern before Kohaku announced that he was going to find wood to burn for the night. He left Kanna sitting on the ground staring at the snow that continuously thickened. She stood to her feet and walked over to the discarded pack and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on to observe their camp site.

She moved rocks into a circle placing dead dried leaves to assist when the fire was started. What would she tell Naraku when they did not appear at dawn like he ordered? More importantly how would they get back with the box with the mysterious contents?

Kohaku arrived not long after with a bundle of sticks in his arms. He placed the sticks in a pile before grabbing a few and placed them within the stones Kanna has set up. He grabbed a rock and hit them together to start a fire and throw dead leaves and more dried wood on it to make it burn hotter and brighter. "By any chance…" He started. "Do we have any food in that pack?"

"No." Kanna stated huddled to herself. Kohaku sighed and motioned for her to follow him as he grabbed a shovel. She stood and blankly followed him out of the cavern. "What are you doing?" Kanna asked in her small stony voice.

"We need food to help stay alive. I saw some small creatures running around here maybe we can catch them for food for the night." He stated glancing down at her as he walked into the woods.

The only noise heard were their boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. In a strange way Kanna found the sound peaceful and relaxing. She felt the wind gush past her face and felt her nose burn from the cold. His eyes watered and the only thing she wanted was to be warm. Kohaku grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree pinning her against the trunk. She shivered feeling heat rush through her body as she looked up at his face. Their bodies pressed together, the heat of his breath trickling down her fast causing her to want him closer.

Kohaku stared in the opposite direction while he watched their prey. He whispered a "Shhh…" in her ear and crouched down gripping the shovel tightly. Kanna blinked back her haziness while watching his hunter like movement. Before they both knew it Kohaku was on the back of the larger bear using the shovel to cut off its air supply. He snapped the shovel and used the splintered wood to shove it through the wild animals head killing it instantly.

Kanna stared in disbelief. How could such a mere mortal boy be that in tune with killing a wild animal that swiftly while it thrashed about violently. She kept her face unmoved and mask like as she walked towards Kohaku who led his way towards a stream nearby.

"Why did you kill the bear?" Kanna asked in her high pitched voice.

"It was hurt." He numbly stated fishing out a few fish for them to eat. Kanna stared at him before assisting him with the task at hand.

Kohaku sat back and stared at frying fish before them. Both had large quantities of food and now sat on either side of the fire getting warm. The snow had picked up and was now pouring into the opening.

"I will be back." Kohaku said staring out into the blizzard. He grabbed a flashlight and made his way out of the cavern.

Kanna sat by the fire embracing the embers that seemed to touch her face and warm every cold body part. She stood walking slowly to the pack removing items to make a pallet for herself . The fire light flickered and dance around casting shadows up on the rocky wall. She placed a thick cotton made sleeping bag on the rocky floor and tossed Kohaku's towards the opposite side of the cave. She sat with her legs crossed closing her eyes listening to the snapping and popping sounds of the wood burning. The wind picked up and whistled emotion-filled cries of approaching danger.

The warmth that had once surrounded her stopped with in an instant and she began to shiver. She opened her eyes and saw that the fire had either died or blown out and knew she need Kohaku to help light it back. She cursed mentally keeping her face emotionless and stone cold as she hugged her legs around her body and used the sleeping bag as a large blanket wrapping it around her body. Where did kohaku go anyways? What was taking him so long? She wondered while she felt the cold nip at her exposed nose making her sniffle back at her runny nose.

Kohaku made it back with a large supply of wood for the fire. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold wind that blew violently outside. H e placed the wood in a neat pile and threw out the deer carcass to make room and keep the stench from filling the cave. Kanna stared at him with glass like eyes as she tried to control her shivering. How could he stand there looking so warm and untouched by the freezing cold. She grew angry at him and sat back leaning against the stony fortress.

Kohaku kneeled before the fire and started another one instantly. He could feel the cold rippling through his body but kept his mind on the dark thoughts that rolled through his mind. He could feel the cold just enough to know that it was only the beginning and that the wood he could manage to bring back wasn't going to be enough for the night to keep them warm. He also knew that they could possibly be trapped in the cave when the sun rose tomorrow morning. He turned slightly over his shoulder when he heard teeth clattering behind him. "Come sit by me." Kohaku invited in a plain voice with no emotion.

"I'm fine where I am." She said with venom leaking through every word.

"Your loss then," He said letting his childish ways get the better of him. He walked over to his sleeping bag and unrolled it by the fire. He felt the burning sensation through his frozen finger tips as he worked and grimaced slightly.

"You're hurt…" Kanna said softly standing to her feet.

Kohaku glanced over at her and nodded once. He continued what he was doing after a second of thought. "Not that you care." He stated when he bent over to straighten out the padding "bed". He turned and noticed the small child stood 3 steps from him staring up at him.

"If we are going to be stuck in here we should at least try getting along. Now let me see your hand." She said in her tiny chiming voice while her small pale hand reached out towards his. He hesitantly laid his hand on top of hers. He felt her icy cold delicate hand rub gently at his frozen finger tips. She pushed her lips into a little 'o' form and blew warm air onto his finger tips forgetting the fire was still ablaze. A gust of wind blew violently in towards them. Kanna involuntarily whimpered and hugged her body to Kohaku's to hide from the cold.

Kohaku wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. He shivered from the blistering cold and hugged her closer to him. "We have to find a way to keep warm." He said through chattering teeth. "The fire won't burn long …we don't even have enough fire wood to last the entire night through the blizzard." He continued.

"Take off your clothes." Kanna said hearing the shakiness in her voice and envying it.

"Wh…what…" Kohaku asked bewildered and shocked.

"The only way to stay warm enough to make it through the night is direct body heat. So take off your clothes while I start another fire." Kanna said stumbling backwards towards the make shift bond fire area.

Kohaku stood confused before idly pulling off his pieces of clothing feeling the bitter coldness nip at his uncovered flesh. He head rocks hit behind him and a silent curse from a small child like voice growing impatient and angry. He turned and kneeled beside her. "Do it this way." He said showing her the technique to get the fire started. She nodded once and stood to grab the fire wood.

Kohaku watched her shivering while he zipped both sleeping bags together. He turned watching her add more wood to the fire. He sat with his legs crossed. "Are you going to take your clothes off too?" He asked a little shy feeling his face flush and blushing uncontrollably. Kanna turned towards him and stood nodding once.

She fixed the wood on the fire one last time and stood. Untying her black kimono jacket she shimmied her tiny should out from under the thick fabric. She folded it neatly and placed it in a corner. She pulled off her long thick wool shirt and slide her pants down folding each item of clothing and placing it in a neat stack. Kohaku observed her silently figuring out why Naraku preferred her. She was neat and if everything wasn't neat she didn't like it… she also was schedule oriented doing things at the exact time they should be done in the exact amount of time she considered it need to be done.

She walked slowly towards him in a t shirt and her panties; her slender pale legs shaking involuntarily. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat beside him feeling his body heat radiating off of him to her. 'How can it be this cold and he feel so warm?' She thought as she glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. He shifted beside her uncomfortably. "We have to get under the covers." Kanna said breaking the silence. Kohaku stiffened for a bit then nodded slithering his slim body into the conjoined sleeping bags. She felt her legs brush against his and shivered from the contact.

"This may help too.." He said pulling her body towards his. He sighed into her shoulder as he placed his chin on her bare skin. He couldn't help but take a deep breath of her sent. His eyes closed slowly as his lips trailed slowly a crossed her pale milky skin. He felt her move in his arms but didn't stop. Something inside of him wanted this and he wasn't going to deny it of the lust that he was beginning to feel. He heard her let out a shaky breath as he pulled her closer to his chest running his nose against her soft skin tasting her sweetness. Her sweet lust the sexiness he saw even for the young girl she was.

Her scent intoxicated him and drove him to turn her over and softly kiss her lips. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. His hands slowly caressing her arms while his nose brushed against her cheek. He then slowly moved his nose down to her mouth to outline her lips. She blinked up at him not sure whether to give into temptation or fight him. The heat she felt coming from his body caused her next action. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose before flushing a bright red. He smirked down at her and covered her mouth with his own teasing her mouth to accept his tongue so they could taste one another.

Something with in Kanna's mind caused her to push him away before turning her back to him. She was so confused, No woman told her about what she was feeling now after all Kanna only had one other woman companion and she rarely was around, some 'Sister.' How would she resist this? His soft lips were placing gentle kisses behind her shoulder blades up to the side of her neck. His teeth gently nipping at her throat while his hands began to roam. She let out another shaky breath feeling the heat grow between them. She didn't know whether this was a good feeling or something Naraku would kill her for.

Kohaku felt the awkward feeling of puberty hit him as his young member grew alert. He felt Kanna move beside him and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. His hand rubbed her stomach slowly moving its way down slowly then back up. He was uncertain if she would allow him to do what his mind was trying to get him to do. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous to be with her at this moment. The ice princess herself, how ironic it was that he was stuck here in a cave during a blizzard with 'The Ice Princess' that served only Naraku. He shook the mean thoughts out of his head while he turned her to face him and kissed her forcefully.

Kanna gasped. She felt him pull her towards him while he pulled his face away to kiss her neck. His hands roamed her body as if they had a mind of their own. He pulled her on top of him pushing himself against her. She gasped and began to pant. She never felt this way and it scared her... She wasn't supposed to feel yet she was. She felt his slim yet young muscled arms wrap around her while his hands placed her legs of either side of his torso. His tongue began lapping at the side of her neck while he suckled every now and then. One hand slowly traveled up her side and cupped her small undeveloped breast. She tried to get herself to breathe to at least pull herself back together but her thoughts were everywhere. She felt his hand grab hers and pull it towards his hard swollen member. She touched it and recoiled her hand back to his chest. She pushed herself up and he groaned at the contact of her lower body.

"Ko…kohaku what…what are you doing…" Kanna said panting. His lust filled eyes looked at he. He sat up and kissed her placing his hands on her bottom. He tugged at her shirt and whispered in her ear.

"I'm still cold…" He then pulled off her shirt and stared at her body. She blushed and covered herself up. "No let me see…" Kohaku said. His voice, thick with lust and nothing more than thick deadly passion that he tried so hard to prepare her for. He pulled her arms away from her body and kissed her tiny breast palming each one. He felt her tiny fingers run through his hair as she placed her lips on his forehead giving in to his dirty passion.

Laying back kohaku pulled her hand back down to his naked member. He heard Kanna whimper and began to place kisses on her face. She latched on finally and began to rub hesitantly. He closed his eyes and felt his chest rumble at the feeling. His hands went to the waist band of her panties and began to tug them down rubbing her bare bottom, Squeezing at the soft skin that was hidden from him for so long. How much he would enjoy the boundary less passion they were soon going to.

Kanna's soft delicate lips kissed his neck. Her hand was rubbing against his member, not allowing him to fully discard her of the protective barrier that he so strongly began loath. She smothered his lips with hers not feeling like herself and not caring. Kohaku mumbled something against her lips. She pulled her swollen red lips away and stared down at him with quizzical eyes.

"Take them off..." He said demandingly, out of breath, and a little agitated by the fabric. She looked at him for a moment feeling panicked then doing as he said. She slipped off her panties and placed them to the side. Before she should settle back down Kohaku flipped her over and laid on top of her kissing at her exposed chest. She let out a little whimper as she felt him kiss back up. All the while the storm and the murderous wind were forgotten.

Kohaku let his hands roam her body and caress her tiny legs as their tongues danced. He pulled his member towards her entrance and placed his tip at her entrance gently, never once breaking their lip lock. He stopped finally and panted looking at her feeling the urge to push with in her but refusing to take her voice away. He glanced down at her feeling his tip touch her hymia as he pulled himself out and rubbed it against her. She looked back at him rather panicked and flustered.

"Can I…. Can I look at it?" She asked shyly. He glanced down at it before pushing himself off of her to sit crossed leg with his erection jutting out of his lap. She stared at it and sat the same way he was. She hesitantly looked at him before reaching for it. She had many questions she refused to voice, yet her curiosity getting the better of her. He hand gently rubbed the tip working its way down to the base then back up. She glanced at his face and saw his head lean back and his eyes closed while she saw his chest heaving unevenly. She moved closer for a better grip and did her actions once more then looked up at him and gasped at his now open lust filled eyes. Never has she seen his face look so haunted and deadly as it did right then. He looked rather mad like he was capable of doing much worse than any murder out on the streets.

"Don't stop…" He said in an airy voice. She gulped and moved closer to him. She gripped him once more and followed her actions again. Avoiding the curiosity she had to look into his face. She felt his heavy uneven breath run down her face while she stroked. She leaned up and kissed him unsure of what she wanted. She opened her eyes wondering how it would fill to have his hands rub her. She grabbed his hands and slowly placed it between her legs to her bare triangle between her legs.

Kohaku looked at her and began to rub. Slow circles and a messaging like touch. His other hand went to her exposed breast. Rubbing them and pinching at her tiny little nipples. He placed his mouth upon one and began to suckle as he slowly inserted one finger that caused her to jump and wince slightly. He stopped and glanced into her pleading eyes before continuing. She gripped him a little tighter feeling his bony fingers rub her. It didn't feel bad… maybe that's why lust was the hardest sin to ignore.

He captured her lips with his pulling her into his lap. He ignored her whimpering pleas while he rubbed his tongue across her bottom lip begging to taste her. The wind howled blowing out the fire once again and pushing Kanna deeper upon Kohaku's lap. He groaned at the pooling wetness that his tip rested against. He pushed against her causing her to whimper and deepening his yearn to be inside of her.

Her lips parted from his as she pulled back and looked quizzically into his eyes. Her stoic stoned look disappearing into a searching one. His lips pressed against the base of her throat as he ran his tongue over the exposed skin and his hands caressed every inch of her body that he could. He couldn't believe how good this felt and never understood why not so long ago he thought girls were rather disgusting. He guess it were the erotic dreams he had about this moment that had him wake up in pools of semen while sweating with an erection. He smirked against her neck evilly; she was going to pay for the nights of torture of wearing tight clothing and the way she ate. He knew she had no control of that but he wanted to blame her just to make what he wanted to do more savage than pleasurable.

Her finger nails dug into his skin as his hand caressed her once more. No way was he going to cause her pain for their first time. He figured teasing her would be enough but he found himself wanting more and more of her. She pushed him to his back while her eyes searched his. He didn't know what she was planning on doing and before he could figure her tiny lips were around his swollen tip causing him so much pleasure that he let out a pleasing groan while thrusting his hips upwards. He held his eyes closed while his fingers roamed through her scalp tangling her hair within them.

It lasted a few minutes, but to him it felt longer. She pulled herself away from him a blush spreading across her face before he pressed his lips to her and laid on top of her once more. He looked in her eyes while he aligned his self at her entrance looking in her eyes for any protest. She squirmed beneath him. Nothing more than pure heated lusted filled their eyes. He entered feeling the heat travel through his body as hers accepted him. She whimpered and gasped when he entered and was now breathing uneven beneath him, while he thrusted slowly.

The winds muffled her moans of pleasure while Kohaku did what his mind led him to do. He wouldn't let his inexperience get the better of this moment if she moaned he would continue since she wasn't protesting. Their hands were entangled together while they both looked down watching his member disappear and reappear within her. He looked at her face and saw pleasure spilling from her mouth which gaped open as her shaky breathes came out and nothing more. He pressed his lips gently against hers feeling the end coming near. His body was shaking and sweat dripped from t heir bodies while Kanna let out one last moan of pleasure before Kohaku erupted within her.

He collapsed on her panting and gasping for her as she placed kisses on his face. The wind began to die down and the blizzard had long stopped. Kohaku rolled off of her and glanced at her face before pulling her to him and closing his eyes. They had no idea if what they had done was bad or good and neither did they care. Moments later both fell asleep in each other's arms not recalling anything about their mission.

* * *

A/n: I would like to thank Kazu and a few other people for keeping my head on straight with this story. You guys knew what hell i went through and what I was going through to an extent. Thanks for reviewing the story and letting me know what you thought while i concoted something. And Kazu thanks for the crazy chats with satoru, unknown and our gang which helped a lot more with creating this story then i have ever told you. Thank you to the readers. If you do have something negative to say choose your words wisely please and thank you. If it's criticisim that will help me send it in a pm. If it's something i should know send it in a pm. Posting a review statign the negatives doesn't flow right with me. Any question and i will gladly answer them. Thank you!

-feariegirlani- aka Ani-chan


End file.
